


Excitement and Expectation

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Non-Binary!!! on Ice! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Other, Praise Kink, misguided victor, non-binary Yuuri, supportive Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: When Yuri heard Victor's old costume was meant to represent both genders at once it flicked a switch inside Yuri's mind and now much later he wants to learn more about his gender identity but Victor finds out and his help is both appreciated and misguided.(rated mature for later chapters)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use he/him pronouns only in the first chapter because it's meant to represent how Yuri feels about their gender identity at that moment. I know it took me awhile to even start thinking of myself properly with gender neutral pronouns so I gave that to Yuri. By the time chapter 2 comes around it's been awhile and they've started to embrace gender neutral pronouns.

Yuri sat with one elbow on the desk, the knuckles of that hand digging into his cheek as he scrolled down the website.  The switch that clicked on inside him when Victor revealed his old costume had been meant to suggest both genders at once now had an explanation.

Yuri had always felt different and been teased for being too feminine.  He still recalled learning to observe how to sit and walk like a boy and training himself to do so. Now it turns out he wasn’t alone. He wasn’t sure where he fit in this list of non-binary genders he’d found, it was still all too new to him, but he knew he wanted to explore this side of himself and he knew he fit somewhere in between ‘man’ and ‘woman’ and just knowing there were terms for that like ‘genderfluid’ and ‘bigender’ was enough for the moment.  He had even learned that Japan recognised something called X gender…clearly Yuri’s naivety meant he had a lot of research to do on this subject.

He opened another tab and started vaguely looking for women’s clothing that would fit his frame.  He had no idea what would suit him and was frankly too scared of his family or Victor finding out to buy anything but it didn’t hurt to look.

The thought of Victor finding out filled Yuri with dread.  He was a lot more comfortable around his coach now, especially after their talk on the beach.  Yuri had meant it when he told his composer friend that he was no longer afraid of opening up to Victor but this was perhaps a bridge too far.  Besides, Yuri was still working it out anyway.

He was startled out of his thoughts as he felt an arm slide over his shoulder and a weight settle on his back.

“Yuuuurrriii! What’s got you so distracted?” Victor complained looking at the screen.  Leaning forward the Russian caught Yuri’s hand in his as the smaller man tried to close the laptop in a panic.

“Yuri.  Why are you looking at women’s clothing?” Victor asked.

“I um I’m...shopping for a gift for someone.” Yuri squeaked before closing the tab which revealed a page titled ‘List of Non-binary genders’. Yuri felt all the blood drain from his face.

“Yuri. You weren’t shopping for a gift.” Victor’s voice was firm but not disgusted.  That gave Yuri a little more hope but he couldn’t respond.

“Yuri,” his coach continued, letting go of Yuri to sit on the bed, “Talk to me.”

Yuri turned to face his idol, his teenage crush, his coach and the man he was starting to realise he felt a kind of love for and took a deep breath.

“Um…” he wanted to explain but was finding it hard to put into words.  He looked at Victor who sat leaning forward, his hands clasped and his face serious but also patient.  He would wait for Yuri to get this out right. Taking courage Yuri took another deep breath and let it out slowly.

“You remember how my Eros performance changed to win Hot spring on Ice?” he began. Victor nodded.

“You weren’t thinking of Pork Bowls I know that.” Victor offered with a smile.

“I was thinking about you.” He admitted, his eyes trained on a place just left of Victor’s head and so he missed the startled look and elated smile in response. “I was thinking of how to seduce you so you’d stay and so I imagined myself as the most beautiful woman in town because that was closer to how I felt than the playboy I had been trying to be.” He explained.  Victor’s eyes widened with realisation.

“My old costume…” he whispered and Yuri nodded.

“That was what made it click for me. I always felt uncomfortable being called a boy but knew I didn’t feel like a girl either. I didn’t feel like I belonged to either but didn’t think there could be a third option. But when you said your costume was meant to represent both genders at once it felt like a light going on inside. I asked Minako sensei to teach me to move in feminine ways but in a lot ways it was just unlearning how to move in a purely masculine way.” Yuri blinked back tears.  He was not going to cry, not in front of Victor he told himself as he stared at the floor.

“Yuri…” Victor’s voice was warm and kind.

“I’m sorry.  You don’t have to change in how you act towards me.  I don’t want to try to explain this to Mom and Dad and certainly not Mari so you don’t even have to stop using he/him when it comes to me. But I’m sorry you have such a weird student.” Yuri gave a sort of shaky laugh and hoped Victor would leave him to cry soon.

“Yuri.” Victor’s tone was firm which caused Yuri to look up to find that Victor was giving him an almost stern look. “Open up that tab you closed.” Victor demanded.

“What?”

“Just do it.”

Unsure what was happening Yuri turned around and opened the tab from his history.  Victor got up from the bed and draped himself over Yuri again and pointed at the screen.

“Okay so none of these dresses suit you at all.  You’ve got to go with your colouring.  I think deep primary tones rather than pastels will be much better.  I really like you in royal blue so this dress here would look amazing on you.  Also for jewellery.  I think gold with sapphires would look amazing.  Like this bracelet or this necklace.” Victor’s had reached around Yuri as he spoke and was typing on his keyboard, bringing up pictures of expensive jewellery and women’s clothing.

Yuri watched the images pop up on screen as Victor debated which outfits and accessories would look best on Yuri.

“You…you don’t mind?” He said finally.

“Of course, I don’t mind.” Victor said as he hugged Yuri gently from behind, “You’d look amazing in a dress and this is who you are so of course it’s fine with me. By the way…who knows? Just so I don’t make mistakes.” Victor asked.

“Just you.” Yuri told him and because his back was to the Russian he missed the smug smile that flashed across his face.

“You didn’t tell Minako?” Victor asked.

“Ah no.  I asked her for help but I didn’t explain how I felt.” Yuri told him as he scrolled down the page of dresses he was on.

Victor was full on grinning behind him.

“I’m going to buy you that one!” Victor declared suddenly pointing at a knee length blue designer dress with a flounced hem.

“Wait what? You don’t need to!” Yuri cried out in alarm.

“I’m going to buy it for you and also get you some cute accessories.” Victor declared stubbornly.

“Victor really!” Yuri began to protest only to be hauled to his feet.

“Wait right there!” Victor ordered before leaving a thoroughly confused Yuri standing in the middle of his room.  Victor returned quickly with a tape measure and moved Yuri around as he measured parts of his student’s body, quickly putting the measurements into his phone.

Once done he gently pushed Yuri onto the bed and put his hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Boy, girl, boy and girl it doesn’t matter. You are beautiful and I want you to feel that way. You never got to wear pretty things like this before, right? I want to support this side of you as well.” Victor told Yuri, looking him in the eye.

“Please don’t buy it. It’s not necessary.” Yuri begged, he didn’t even have anywhere to hide a dress.

“I’ll buy it and you will look smashing in it.” Victor declared. The tall Russian stood up and smiled at Yuri. “This is another way I show my love.” He added before going back to his room leaving a very dumbfounded and grateful Yuri.

It was great that Victor hadn’t shunned him or made him feel bad but he couldn’t help but think that Victor’s support in this case was a tad misguided.


	2. Chapter 2

“Victor please please please stop buying me women’s clothing.” Yuri begged. Victor pouted and pushed the blouse and skirt into Yuri’s arms.

“But they would suit you so much! You haven’t even tried any of it on. I know you want you wear this stuff, don’t you?” Victor protested.  Yuri sighed, one arm cradling the clothing in their arms and the other hand covering their face.  They had in fact tried on the dresses late at night. It had felt really good but at the same time entirely too nerve-wracking. They had even tried on the pair of black heels that Victor had bought and practised walking in them. However, Yuri was not about to admit that to Victor.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate it I really do. I get that you’re trying to support the fact that I’m genderfluid but I don’t want my family to find out and how am I supposed to explain a pile of women’s clothing in my room.” Yuri tried to explain again. They had had this argument quite a few times at this point.

“But Yuri!” Victor protested grabbing them by the shoulders “You would look super cute in this.” Victor declared with a serious expression on his face.

This was the weirdest part to Yuri of their self-discovery of their gender identity. That Victor seemed more invested in it than Yuri.

“Thank you. I again appreciate what you’re trying to do but how am I supposed to hide this?” They asked the tall Russian.

“Never mind about that now. I bought you this too.” Victor said pulling some small boxes out of his pockets. Yuri rolled their eyes but laid the blouse and skirt on the bed and took the offered boxes. The first was a jewellery box containing a simple woman’s necklace with a delicate white gold chain and a simple tear drop sapphire and diamond pendant.

“Victor…” Yuri began with slight sigh.

“No. Just accept it. You can hide under your clothing normally.” Victor told him firmly. Yuri couldn’t help but smile and accepted the necklace graciously, for once they weren’t going to throw a fit about Victor wasting money on them.

The next box contained some hair clips.  They were basic with blue butterflies on them. Yuri looked up at Victor.

“Really?” He said but with a smile.

“Look if anyone says anything about you wearing them you can blame it on your weird Russian coach.” Victor said with a smile. “Now sit down on the floor and I’ll do your hair.” Victor moved to the bed gently moving the clothing out of the way and sitting down on it. Yuri looked at him with a sigh of affection and sat on the floor in front of their coach.

Yuri closed their eyes as the comb started to pull through their hair. It was utterly relaxing to feel Victor’s hands in their hair and brushing against their neck.

“Mmmm this is nice.” They breathed after a while. Victor smiled, his eyes softened with love as he looked down at his student.

“I’m glad.” He said softly as he gently played with Yuri’s hair.

“You know I meant what I said at the press conference.” Yuri went on.  This was perhaps the best time to bring it up, when Yuri couldn’t see Victor’s face.  Victor’s fingers froze for a moment before continuing their soft caress through Yuri’s hair.

“Which part?” Victor asked carefully.

“The part about you being the first person I’ve ever wanted to hold on to.” Yuri told him, “I meant that. I want to hold on to you.” Victors hands came to rest on Yuri’s shoulder’s.

“You said it wasn’t easily explained love as well.” Victor said, his voice sounded oddly strained.

“Well yes…because I’ve never felt love like this before. It’s confusing and deeper and more powerful than anything I’ve ever felt before.” Yuri explained, their left hand coming up to cover Victor’s. Taking a deep breath Yuri half turned to look at Victor.

“I am in love with you. So, in love with you that the word to describe this feeling doesn’t exist.  Love seems almost inadequate to describe the depth of my feeling.” They went on looking Victor in the eye as they said it. 

Victor, Yuri had learned in the months they had worked together, didn’t really show his true emotions on his face.  You had to glean his feelings from small discreet smiles and expressions.  So, Yuri had been prepared to have to carefully try to read his coach’s small expressions.

They had been mistaken.

Victor’s face was a mess of emotions.  He looked stunned, then ecstatic and threw himself forward to wrap his arms around Yuri in an embrace with a huge grin on his face.

“I love you too Yuri! More than ever! I want to be your boyfriend! Will you let me now?” he asked joyously. Yuri couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yes please!” They said causing Victor to pepper their face with small kisses.

They talked for a long time after that before Victor went back to his room pouting slightly that they wouldn’t get to sleep together but Yuri pointed out that they still had practice the next day and that they probably wouldn’t get much sleep in the same bed.  Both of them felt like they were walking on air.

The next day at practice Yuri was taking a breather on the bench, drinking some water when Victor noticed a flash of blue from Yuri.  Looking closer Victor realised Yuri was wearing one of the hair clips, mostly obscured by their hair. Victor gave a quiet high pitched sound of glee before he realised it but quickly shut up once Yuri glanced his way suspiciously.

It was Yuuko who first noticed the necklace.

“What’s that Yuri?” she asked as she unlocked the place for them several days later.

“What’s what?” Yuri asked nervously.

“You’re wearing a necklace? I’ve never known you to wear jewellery before.” She continued pointing.

“Ah….well….” Yuri was blushing and flustered.  They never meant for Yuuko or anyone other than Victor to find out really.

“Ah I bought it for him.” Victor said with an easy smile. “It’s a Russian tradition.  It’s for good luck.” He lied with practised ease but his eyes were shining.  Yuri was wearing the necklace so all was right with the world.

Yuri shot him a grateful smile.

“Yeah, it’s for luck.” They explained before giving a wave and heading for the changing room. Yuri was glad Victor had been there to explain away the necklace.  Yuri didn’t want to have to stop wearing it, because these little drops of femininity on their more female days, when their body felt more wrong than usual, really mattered.

Yuri closed their eyes and counted their breaths. It was okay, Victor loved them and knew and was trying to understand even if by understand it meant buying Yuri a bunch of crap they didn’t need.

“Yuuuurri! You should bring some of the clothing I bought you with you when we go to the China cup! The other skaters won’t care and it’ll be a good chance to show off how cute you are!” Victor said with a grin as he entered the room.

Yuri sighed.

His boyfriend was a bit of an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The necklace Victor buys Yuri is based on this one [here](http://www.saksfifthavenue.com/main/ProductDetail.jsp?PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524446704222&site_refer=GGLPRADS001_UK&prod_id=0443948324812&cagpspn=pla&CAWELAID=&catargetid=500002830005839317&cadevice=c&gclid=CjwKEAiA9s_BBRCL3ZKWsfblgS8SJACbST7DLIQYfXOKz45mLh22Q0lEbKUhCLNezkj8eRx2Pad5WxoC-Nvw_wcB%0A)
> 
> and the hair clips are [here](https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/450242058/beautiful-blue-black-butterfly-wing-hair?utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_uk_en_gb_e-accessories-other&utm_custom1=43810dbc-9def-43dc-b0b2-51a2fa3b43af&gclid=CjwKEAiA9s_BBRCL3ZKWsfblgS8SJACbST7Dv9jCsClmZR1ERo2OKt-6DbNWzw3ckQapYZaphAj8pRoCm9_w_wcB)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss.  
> Yuri has new found confidence and Chris is a jerk.

Yuri couldn’t remember how they had gotten back to the hotel room. They vaguely remembered standing next to Phichit with their silver medal in their hands. Of all the ways they had imagined Victor reacting to the quadruple flip they never imagined he would kiss Yuri in front of the entire world.

“Yuri are you okay?”

Victor’s voice shook Yuri out of their daze and they realised they had been standing stock still in the middle of the hotel room.

Yuri was showered and just standing there in a hotel robe while Victor watched them with concern.

“Are you still mad about earlier? Or maybe because I outed us to the world?” Victor asked with apprehension coming over and ducking his head to get a better look at Yuri’s face.  To his relief, Yuri smiled with genuine happiness.

“I’m not at all upset about that, my motivation during my short program was to show the world I’m the only one who knows your love…and you confirmed it. Besides I’m the one who confessed my feelings to you via a press conference.” Yuri told him truthfully.

“Then…” Victor looked troubled, “I know I’m not much of a coach. I couldn’t figure out what to do so I did the worst thing. I’m so sorry and I promise I’ll never leave your side.” Victor said all this quickly as he grabbed Yuri into an embrace. Yuri’s eyes widened when they realised Victor was actually trembling.

“Were you still worried about that? I know you’re not going to leave me.  Deep down I always knew that, I just can’t help my brain being a jerk sometimes.” Yuri said hugging him back, “But if you ever do that again I will kick your ass.” They felt Victor shake as he laughed.

“I won’t I promise.” Victor said eventually letting Yuri go.

“Good…now move.  Now that everything has caught up with me I need to get dressed or we’re going to be late to the banquet.” Yuri told his tall Russian lover.  Victor obliged and stepped out of the way, letting Yuri access to the closet and their garment bag.  There were too many outfits in there.  Victor had insisted on packing it.  There was a suit, nicer then Yuri’s usual wear but not the designer stuff Victor had wanted to buy them, and black skirt and a dark blue blouse.

Yuri had no intention to attend the banquet in a skirt but the blouse…

They ran the material through their fingers.  It was silk and had a lighter blue floral pattern on the lower half.  Yuri felt Victors arms slide around their waist and his lips on the side of their neck.

“You know if you wear that with the suit it’s likely no one will notice.” Victor told them. Yuri leaned back into his arms and examined the blouse with a critical eye and thought about the banquet. It would mostly be with people who Yuri was friendly with, with the possible exception of Chris who seemed odd after the award ceremony.

“I just came out to the world as being in a gay relationship, don’t you think being not strictly male would be too much?” Yuri asked.

Victor nuzzled his neck and kissed again.

“No, we don’t need to tell them.  Just be yourself and you can tell people if you want to.” Victor told him.

Yuri thought about it long and hard but made a decision.  They had Victor, they had nothing to fear any longer.

 

That of course was an easy belief in the hotel room and much harder in public.  Yuri was fidgeting outside the doors of the banquet room and tried to calm their breathing. They felt Victor’s hand slide into theirs and give it a reassuring squeeze. Yuri looked up into those bright blue eyes that looked at them with so much love and felt the courage come back.  They nodded and Victor pushed open the door.

There was a moment of silence as they took in Yuri and Victor holding hands, in that floral blue silk shirt, necklace on display and butterfly clip on one side of their hair.  Yuri blushed but let themself be dragged into the room by Victor as conversation started back up slightly louder than before.

“YURI! SIT HERE!” Phichit was waving excitedly.  Feeling relieved Yuri went over to their friend and listened happily as Phichit showed him the likes and views his posts on his various social media feeds his posts about winning had received.  Yuri grinned, not sure if Phichit was more excited about winning or the popularity of the posts. Victor was mingling with the other skaters and coaches.  This was easier for Yuri, talking to Phichit was like a bastion of safety. Phichit then winked at them and showed him a picture someone had taken of Victor’s tackle kiss.

“You’ve gone viral again Yuri! It’s hardly fair but I guess I can’t fight against true love.” Phichit continued with a laugh. Yuri couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Well I never intend to go viral but I’m happy.”

“A lot of people in Detroit owe me a lot of money.” Phichit continued.

“What because you knew I was gay?” Yuri asked with a wrinkled brow. Phichit gave a puff of laughter.

“No idiot. Because I knew you were gay for _Victor_. Do you know how many guys cried themselves to sleep at night about you?” Phichit asked.

“You’re making that up. You always thought people were hitting on me when no one ever was.” Yuri said with a roll of their eyes.

“Yuri I love you but you’re incredibly dense about these things.” Phichit continued with a fixed look.

“Phichit…” Yuri began when their attention was grabbed by shouts from the far side of the room. They looked up to see Celestino pulling Victor away from someone on the ground. Yuri stood up to see Chris on the ground holding his cheek.

“Victor leave it!” Celestino shouted sharply. Victor pulled himself away from Yuri’s old coach and straightened his suit.

“Fine. But he needs to apologise.” Victor’s voice was ice itself.

There was a silence as everyone watched Victor and Chris who was still on the ground looking up at the Russian in shock.

“I’m…I’m sorry. I wasn’t being serious okay?” Chris stuttered.

“Fine. Then we’ll forget this ever happened.” Victor told him coldly before turning away and stalking through the crowd to Yuri.  He grabbed his lover’s hand.

“We’re leaving now Yuri.” He said and Yuri could see pure anger pooled behind his blue eyes and knew leaving was probably for the best.

“Yeah okay.” They managed to reply before being dragged toward the door.

“Congratulations Phichit! I’m really happy for you!” Yuri managed to call back to their friend as they left.

The taxi ride back to the hotel was silent and Victor immediately got into the shower when they got back to the room, swearing in Russian.

Once they heard the water running Yuri, concerned, called Phichit.

“Okay by now you’ve heard what happened. Spill.” Yuri said as soon as their friend answered.

“Apparently, Chris had something to say about your relationship.  He said something about you not being good enough for Victor,” Yuri made a face when Phichit said that, they already knew Chris felt that way, “But that’s not all…apparently, Chris had some opinions on your outfit.” Phichit continued

“What?” Yuri felt cold.

“The way I heard it he said something about Victor only liking you because you’re willing to cross dress for him apparently, there were a few less savoury terms used. Celestino told me that if Victor hadn’t hit him he was thinking about it.  I’m pretty pissed too to be honest.” Phichit continued.

“I knew I shouldn’t have worn this tonight.” Yuri said with a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t be like that Yuri. You’re happier this way, aren’t you? Um…do you mind if I ask what you identify as?” Phichit asked cautiously.

“Do you have money riding on that too?” Yuri said but without rancour.

“I…don’t NOT have money on it…sorry Yuri.” Phichit had the grace to sound embarrassed.

“Genderfluid.  Today was more of a female day.” Yuri said.  Phichit made a noise of surprise and Yuri was glad that they were able to surprise their friend at least a little.

“So, Victor hit Chris for making comments about me wearing women’s clothing. Okay, at least I know what’s going on now.” Yuri said, “Thanks Phichit.”

Yuri said goodbye, hung up and sighed.

“I knew it was mistake to go out in this.” They muttered.

“Please don’t think that.”

Yuri turned around to see Victor, naked and rubbing a towel against his hair standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

“You shouldn’t have hit Chris.” Yuri admonished.  Victor crossed the room and cupped Yuri’s face in his hands.

“Yes, I should have. He was out of line. Also, never think you can’t.  That you shouldn’t do or be who you are. I fell in love with Yuri.  The Yuri who told me to be myself who said that was enough.  The Yuri who seduces me on the ice and confesses on live tv and again by skating with utter confidence and the Yuri who blushes at compliments and still gets flustered so easily. The Yuri who is both a male and female at the same time.” Victor kissed Yuri’s forehead, “Get changed and get to bed. You haven’t slept since the night before the short program.” He reminded Yuri before moving out of the way dig out a pair of boxers from his suitcase.

Normally Yuri would want to take this opportunity to show their love for Victor but their coach was right. Yuri was exhausted and the fatigue hit them like a ton of bricks. Rubbing their eyes they did as ordered.  Undressed Yuri just managed to pull off their trousers before stumbling sideways only to be caught in Victor’s arms.

“Come on, let’s get you into bed love.” Victor said with affection and steered Yuri to bed.  Yuri was vaguely aware of Victor climbing into bed with them. As sleep crept up on them Yuri smiled to themself. Victor really shouldn’t have hit Chris but that did make it very clear who Victor was in love with.

Their boyfriend was the best even though he’s an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The blouse in question](http://www.houseoffraser.co.uk/Jigsaw+Floral+Exposure+Silk+Blouse/253233434,default,pd.html&_%24ja=tsid:44970%7Ccid:207134875%7Cagid:35646398547%7Ctid:pla-266138398699%7Ccrid:147539663938%7Cnw:g%7Crnd:8778501802246652277%7Cdvc:c%7Cadp:1o13%7Cmt:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a mighty need for Yuri in heels being loved by Victor following episode 8  
> Implied blowjob but details not given as I wanted to keep this mature not explicit.

Yuri took a deep breath and looked around even though they knew they were alone.  Everyone was out at the moment. Mom and Dad were shopping, Mari was visiting friends and Victor was taking Maccachin for a walk.

Still feeling guilty and nervous Yuri dug out the box from the back of their closet and carried it to the bed.  Opening it up they stared down at the contents.  Inside was a black flared skirt.  Taking it out Yuri held it up and swallowed. Nervously they shed the sweatpants they were wearing and slid the skirt on. They couldn’t resist giving a little twirl, smiling hugely as they did so.

Yuri looked back into the box and picked it up, sitting down and holding it in their lap. A pair of black heels had been hiding under the skirt. Yuri stared at them and then stretched out their legs and looked at them.  They were covered in bruises from falls on the ice.  Yuri sighed again, and put the box to their side.  They didn’t feel pretty like this like they had hoped. All the ugly bruises on their knees and feet felt like they were highlighting the way they were ugly on the inside.

 _“Just a boy in a skirt. What a joke….no I’m not just a boy.”_ They thought closing their eyes.

“I’m not a boy I’m not a girl I’m both and neither.” They said out loud as an affirmation, “and I may not be pretty but I’m still valid.”

“You’re almost right.” Came a familiar voice, Yuri opened their eyes to see Victor leaning on the door frame. “You’re valid but you are also pretty.” Victor continued pushing himself off the doorframe and coming into the room to kneel in front of a stunned Yuri.

“I thought you were out with Maccachin.” Yuri said, the heat coming from their face as they blushed up to their ears.

“Hmmm I was going to but I came back to ask if you wanted to join us. I’m glad I did. Why do you think you aren’t pretty?” Victor asked as he ran a hand up Yuri’s left leg, his blue eyes pinning Yuri to the spot. Yuri shivered and felt tingle at the base of their spine.

“Well for one my legs are covered in ugly bruises.” Yuri replied.

Victor brought both of his hands to rest gently on either side of Yuri’s left thigh.

“I love your legs though. Bruises and all.  They’re so long and beautifully shaped.” Victor started to run his fingers down Yuri’s leg before gently lifting it with his right hand supporting it on the underside of the calf while his left hand continued down to Yuri’s ankle.

“Do you know why I buy you skirts and dresses and heels?” Victor asked looking into Yuri’s eyes before gently kissing the inside of their thigh.

Yuri shook their head and tried to remember to breath.

“It’s because I love your legs and I want to see them and touch them and play with them. Because they’re beautiful. I also want you to embrace this side of yourself you’ve only just discovered of course…but more than that I want you to know how beautiful you really are.” As he spoke the fingers of Victor’s right hand continued to caress up and down Yuri’s leg. Keeping his eyes locked on to Yuri’s Victor left a trail of kisses on the inside of Yuri’s offered thigh before biting gently.

Yuri gasped and shivered, the tingle at the base of their spine growing into a tight heat inside their stomach. Victor smiled, stopping the play only to grab the box down from the bed so it was in reach. Once that was done Victor started kissing down Yuri’s leg, kissing each bruise and mark then down across Yuri’s foot.

Yuri watched it all wide eyed and breathing faster before Victor, smirking, pulled back. Holding Yuri’s leg aloft by the ankle he reached into the box and taking the appropriate heel gently slide the black pump onto Yuri’s foot. Once it was on he kissed it before running his tongue along the black leather and then up the front of Yuri’s foot and to their ankle.  The tip of his tongue drawing patterns as he did so. Placing Yuri’s leg over his shoulder, causing Yuri’s leg up and out, he continued the journey back up Yuri’s left leg, kissing, licking and biting gently as he did so.

He bit gently on the inner thigh, high up under the skirt’s edge before lowering Yuri’s leg and picking up his right foot gently.

 Running his tongue up the sole of Yuri’s right foot he smirked again as a low moan left his dark-haired lover.

“Do you like that Yuri? Does it feel good?” Victor asked. Yuri flushed deeper and covered their face with their hands.

“Don’t ask that!”

Victor laughed low and kissed the sole of Yuri’s foot again.

“You’re so beautiful Yuri. You captivated me from the first moment I laid eyes on you.” Victor told him as he slipped the second pump onto Yuri’s foot.

“Don’t lie! You don’t even remember the first time we saw each other.” Yuri complained. Victor ran his hands up and around Yuri’s calf to hold his leg as he kissed his way up.

“It was at the last Grand Prix final. I thought you might like a picture since you were looking at me. Then you walked away from me.” Victor said softly as his left hand gently moved up the back of Yuri’s leg and up under the skirt.  Yuri lowered their hands to stare at Victor with wide eyes.

“You actually remember that?” they asked as he watched the silver haired Russian as he sucked a hickey on the inside of Yuri’s thigh causing them to shiver with pleasure.

“Of course, I do. You walked away from me…that’s not exactly something I’m used to.” Victor pointed out, “Also your sad face was beautiful.  It bothered me and it was the main reason I actually watched the video of you doing my routine. I wanted to see you some more even if it was on a video.” Victor told them keeping quiet on the fact that they had actually been one of the first to see the video as they had been searching for more videos of Yuri skating.  Victor had actually seen every program Yuri had ever skated. It hadn’t quite been stalking but he had been a little obsessed about learning more about Yuri.

“You are beauty itself Yuri.” Victor continued eyeing the obvious excitement Yuri was feeling.

Yuri moaned again and bit their lip.

Keeping an eye on his lover’s face Victor rested Yuri’s leg on his shoulder and pushed the skirt up slowly.

“Tell me if you don’t like it.” He said softly as before kissing up Yuri’s inner thigh to the edge of his boxers and then gently pushed the tips of his fingers up under the under the edge of his boxers before pulling back to run his nails gently down either side of his lover’s thigh.  Yuri threw his head back and let out a long moan.

“Oh God Victor…” they breathed.

Victor moved so his mouth was inches away from the bulge in the front of Yuri’s boxers. He looked up at Yuri questioning.

“Can I?” he asked softly.

“Yes please!” Yuri said resting a hand on Victor’s head.

Yuri moaned and breathed heavily as Victor freed them from their boxers and continued to worship them. Stopping every so often to tell Yuri how beautiful they were like this.

The release came suddenly and Yuri fell back on their bed with their eyes closed, skirt bunched around their waist and heels still on. They felt Victor move to sit next to them and slowly opened their eyes.

“You really are gorgeous. Especially like this, when you’re a mess. Red faced and eyes dark with lust. Only I get to see this Yuri.” Victor said with a smile as he brushed Yuri’s bangs back.

“I want to do more.” Yuri told him as they sat up, leaning forward to give a startled Victor a kiss. It started caste and quickly became intense with Yuri climbing to straddle Victor’s lap their hands gently holding Victor’s face. They broke apart and Yuri was pleased to see that Victor looked a mess too, face flushed and eyes shining.

“Will you keep the skirt on?” Victor asked as he ran a hand up Yuri’s shirt.

“Mmmm I guess I can this once.” Yuri said with a smile, their back arching as Victor’s fingers travelled up their spine.

“And the heels.” Victor’s voice was muffled as he buried his face against Yuri’s chest.  Yuri looked down and was startled to see Victor was blushing deeply.

“Don’t tell me you actually do have a cross-dressing kink?” Yuri asked incredulously.

“No! It’s your fault! Your legs are too sexy! I was never interested in men or women in heels and skirts but then you show up with your sexy legs and and” Victor hugged Yuri close to him and buried his face in his lover’s chest.

Yuri laughed softly and hugged him back.

“It’s okay. I’ll take responsibility.  I’ll keep the skirt and heels on.” They said with a smile. Victor looked up at them and then moved to push Yuri down on the bed on their back.

“Maccachin I think will have to wait quite a long time for their walk.” Victor said with a wicked smile, “Let me show you how beautiful I find you.” He added before kissing Yuri.

Yuri wrapped their arms around Victor and smiled into the kiss.

Their boyfriend as a pervert but one who loved them for them.

So it was okay.


End file.
